Mandy Chapeltown
by Jenny-chana
Summary: Quand toute une vie n'est que mensonges, quand ses origines ne sont pas celles que l'on croit, quand la vérité finit par éclater, les repères disparaissent
**Auteur :** _Jenny-chana_

 **Bêta correctrice :** _MarionMTH et Nanola_

 **Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages._

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

Dédicace àNanola, Mandy7338, Nanachan14 et Archimède.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

 **NOTES EN VRAC :**

 _-Fred Weasley est toujours en vie._

 _\- Pour une raison qui ne regarde que moi, j'ai décidé que Draco avait la marque des ténèbres._

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

 _Mandy Chapeltown_

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

Dans la petite ville de Brentwood, située au nord-est de Londres, la famille Chapeltown était en train de souper. Emilie et John Chapeltown étaient des personnes très simples, qui habitaient une petite villa à l'écart du centre ville avec leur fille.

La mère avait eu beaucoup de mal à tomber enceinte, et avait fait plusieurs fausses couches avant d'avoir le bonheur d'être maman. Quand enfin la petite Mandy était née, leur vie avait changé. Emilie avait pris un congé de trois ans pour se consacrer exclusivement à l'éducation de sa petite merveille, tandis que John partait de moins en moins en voyage à l'étranger, du moins jusqu'à ce que sa fille ait eu dix ans.

Mandy, maintenant âgée de dix-huit ans, était scolarisée dans une école en Écosse et ne revenait que pendant les vacances d'été. La jeune fille avait des cheveux roux, comme son père, mi-longs et raides, des yeux bleus assez froids et une peau pâle avec quelques taches de rousseur.

Présentée ainsi, cette famille était banale, et pourtant, ils étaient sorciers. Ils avaient su se faire discret, même en temps de guerre et rares étaient les personnes qui savaient où la famille demeurait. Ils recevaient rarement des invités. La plupart du temps, c'était eux qui allaient chez leurs hôtes. Voldemort était mort depuis presque trois mois et le monde sorcier réapprenait petit à petit à revivre normalement. John faisait partie de l'équipe de sorciers qui aidait à reconstruire la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, tandis qu'Emilie occupait ses journées à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste en tant qu'infirmière. Mandy, de son côté, passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour réussir ses ASPIC en fin d'année scolaire. Elle avait terminé ses devoirs de vacances depuis la semaine précédente et maintenant elle prenait un peu d'avance, lisant les livres que son père lui avait conseillés.

Les vacances passèrent vite, un peu trop au goût de Mandy qui avait fini par prendre l'habitude de flâner dans la piscine au fond du jardin, oubliant pour quelques heures ses livres ainsi que le monde qui l'entourait et continuait de tourner sans elle.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

Le vingt septembre arriva. La rentrée avait dû être retardée à cause des travaux, et tous les élèves de Poudlard se pressèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ afin de retourner à l'école. Les premières années laissaient des parents en larmes, pour la plupart, tandis que les anciens, déjà rentrés dans les wagons, étaient sereins comme s'ils n'avaient pas un mini feu d'artifice dans leur ventre. Le trajet se déroula sans encombre. Certains se souvenaient encore de celui de l'année passée, quand le train avait été arrêté à mi-chemin par un Mangemort dans l'espoir d'y trouver Harry Potter. Une fois arrivées à destination, les premières années suivirent Hagrid jusqu'à la barque tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers les calèches, remarquant avec frayeur qu'elles étaient tirées par des Sombrals, ces animaux qu'on ne voyait que lorsqu'on avait vu quelqu'un mourir... Avec tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre, seuls ceux restés à l'écart de cette horreur ne les voyaient pas.

Le professeur McGonagall avait pris sa place de directrice, le poste de métamorphoses était donc attribué à une certaine Madame Fabulous et le poste de potions avait était confié à Slughorn, de nouveau. Les élèves de première année, peu nombreux cette année, furent répartis assez rapidement et la directrice commença l'année par un discours très différent de ceux de l'ancien directeur.

Quand les fantômes firent leur entrée dans la pièce, Mandy était penchée au-dessus de son assiette, ne relevant même pas la tête face à l'agitation des nouveaux. Chaque année c'était pareil, elle ne s'en lassait pas mais n'avait pas envie de ça aujourd'hui. Dès qu'elle le put, elle rejoignit sa salle commune, Zabini la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle, lui donnant le mot de passe.

-Merci Blaise.

-De rien, j'ai pris l'habitude depuis le temps.

Mandy était comme ça, elle n'aimait pas s'éterniser à table, que ce soit la rentrée ou non. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée que lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à l'entrée de la salle commune des verts et argents. Le mur pivota à la fin de l'énoncé du mot de passe... Elle resta là, à contempler la salle pendant quelques instants. La lumière provenant du lac qui filtrait difficilement à travers les fenêtres, les lampes suspendues au plafond qui diffusaient une agréable chaleur, donnant tout le confort nécessaire à la salle des verts et argents. Finalement, sa maison lui avait manqué.

Mandy eut un sourire tendre en voyant le feu s'allumer par magie dans l'âtre de la cheminée, réchauffant ainsi l'environnement, quand un brouhaha se fit entendre dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune. Mandy bougea du centre de la pièce pour s'installer dans un fauteuil à l'écart. Comme chaque année, le directeur de maison allait faire son discours. Le professeur Slughorn avait une façon très différente d'accueillir les élèves, par rapport au professeur Snape. Il était plus chaleureux, moins intimidant dans ses paroles. Une sorte de troupeau arriva dans la salle, envahissant l'espace. Blaise, Pansy et Théo se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où était installée la rousse.

-Dray est de nouveau de corvée, constata le noir.

-Oui, maintenant qu'il est devenu préfet en chef, il va être très occupé.

-Les pauvres, ils ont tous peur qu'il leur lance un Impardonnable, rigola Pansy.

Et en effet, les premières années ainsi que les secondes n'osaient pas regarder Malfoy, ce qui amusait visiblement le jeune homme. N'importe qui le connaissant, aurait pu remarquer le léger rictus qui animait son visage si froid.

-On va encore bien s'amuser cette année.

-Qui parie que demain, la moitié des nouveaux ne seront pas capables de retrouver le chemin jusqu'ici ? questionna Théo.

-Je ne parie plus avec toi, tu gagnes toujours.

-Mandy ? demanda taquin le brun.

-Même pas en rêve Théo !

Le discours de Slug' ainsi que celui de Malfoy se finirent assez vite, le blond retrouva la petite troupe dans leur coin habituel.

-Je suis épuisé par avance, se plaignit Draco.

-Dray, tu as une chambre avec salle de bains personnelle, de quoi tu te plains ? Nous, on va devoir se réveiller avant Blaise pour espérer avoir de l'eau chaude, expliqua Théo, dépité.

-Du côté des filles on n'aura pas ce souci, remarqua Pansy en constatant que cette année encore, les filles étaient peu nombreuses.

-Allons-nous coucher, demain sera une grosse journée, ordonna presque Draco.

-Dis donc Malfoy, ne va pas croire que tu vas nous mener à la baguette comme les nouveaux, plaisanta Blaise qui partait déjà vers sa chambre.

-Ah non, je passe d'abord, je te connais, tu vas passer une heure dans la salle de bains et je devrais me laver à l'eau froide, alors pousse-toi.

-Je suis né en premier, déclara Blaise sur un ton de défi.

-Et alors, on n'est pas jumeaux à ce que je sache ! s'exclama Théo qui courrait dans les marches, espérant arriver avant son collègue de chambrée.

-Ils ne changeront jamais, souffla Pansy.

-Pourquoi faire, si la guerre n'a pas réussi à les changer ce n'est pas nous qui y arriverons, informa le blond.

-Tu viens Mandy ? Ben Mandy... La brune tourna dans tous les sens mais ne trouva pas la jeune fille.

-Elle est sûrement déjà montée, tu la connais, elle a toujours était discrète.

En effet, la rousse était déjà installée dans son lit, douchée, un livre à la main, quand Pansy fit son entrée. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard avant que la brunette n'aille à côté pour ce préparer. Quand elle en sortit, sa collègue était endormie, le livre menaçant de tomber au sol. Pansy étouffa un rire avant de prendre l'ouvrage pour le poser sur la table de nuit, partant rejoindre Morphée par la suite.

Le lendemain matin, Mandy se leva avant Pansy, elle secoua légèrement la brune pour qu'elle se réveille avant de prendre possession de la salle d'eau. Elle en ressortit vêtue de son uniforme, sa cape à la main et un élastique passé autour de son poignée, en prévision de la gêne qu'allaient finir par occasionner ses cheveux laissés libres.

-On se retrouve dans la salle commune ? demanda Mandy en voyant Pansy entrer dans la salle d'eau.

La Serpentarde hocha la tête, Pansy n'était pas du matin, il lui fallait sa douche pour se réveiller. Quand Mandy arriva dans la salle commune, après avoir arpenté le labyrinthe de couloirs qui menait aux différentes chambres ainsi qu'à la salle commune.

Contrairement aux autres maisons de Poudlard, celle de Serpentard, s'étendant sous le Lac, était la seule à être dépourvue d'étages. Les chambres étaient sur le même niveau que la salle commune, et des dizaines de couloirs en pierre froide s'entrecroisaient, formant un labyrinthe qui avait été le cauchemar de plus d'un. Mandy arriva donc dans la pièce circulaire pour y voir Zabini en train de se prendre la tête pour mettre sa cravate. Le Noir avait toujours était incapable de l'attacher, la plupart du temps c'était Théo ou Draco qui lui faisaient à l'avance, mais aujourd'hui apparemment, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps.

-Besoin d'aide ? demanda Mandy en se retenant de rire.

-Je veux bien. Dray est encore sous la douche et Théo est déjà en train de retourner la chambre à la recherche de ses chaussettes, sourit Blaise.

Mandy rigola légèrement avant de s'approcher de son ami afin de lui mettre sa cravate correctement. Draco fit son entrée à ce moment-là, la tenue et les cheveux impeccables comme d'ordinaire, Draco Malfoy était de retour ! Théo arriva à son tour, légèrement débraillé tandis que Pansy fit son entrée en lisant un pli invisible sur sa robe de sorcier.

-Allons manger, souffla Draco.

La petite troupe prit le chemin de la grande salle, en silence. Aucun des cinq n'était vraiment du matin pour tout dire, ou du moins ils aimaient le silence après leur réveil.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

La semaine de la rentrée s'était bien passée. Pour les huitièmes années, revenus passer leurs ASPIC, ils se retrouvaient en maisons confondues étant peux nombreux . Il faut dire que les rapports entre les maisons avaient légèrement changé, pas qu'il n'y ait plus d'accrochage dans les couloirs, mais un certain respect entre eux s'était installé sans que personne ne sache comment. Le cours le plus dur fut sans doute celui de potions. Slughorn était un bon professeur, mais le piquant du regretté professeur Snape manquait à tous. Surtout que les Serpentards n'étaient plus avantagés comme avant. Même Harry Potter avait glissé à l'oreille de Ron Weasley qu'il préférait grandement les cours avec la chauve-souris des cachots, ce qui avait fait sourire Draco, évidemment.

-Mandy, attends-moi ! cria Pansy en sortant de leur dernier cours le vendredi soir.

La rousse stoppa sa marche, attendant son amie qui arrivait en courant.

-Dray demande ce que l'on va faire ce week-end. Normalement il y a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu le connais, il n'aime pas tourner en rond...

Chapeltown n'écoutait plus, la brune parlait beaucoup et la Serpentarde avait pris l'habitude de ses paroles incessantes, elle n'y répondait d'ailleurs que par des « Mm » très vagues. Enfin quand elle pouvait répondre.

-Ecoute Pansy, pas que ce monologue au sujet de Draco ne soit pas intéressant, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire, tout comme toi, et j'aimerais éviter de passer mon week-end à les faire, avoua Mandy en prenant un couloir au hasard, espérant qu'il le mène le plus loin possible de la brune.

Elle se retrouva dans un couloir du sixième étage. Décidant que l'endroit était correct, elle s'installa à même le sol avec ses parchemins et ses livres, préférant de loin cet endroit à la bibliothèque. A peine eut-elle commencé à rédiger son devoir de DCFM qu'un pied marcha sur l'un de ses parchemins.

-Hé ! cria la jeune fille.

-Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, ni tes parchemins, s'excusa une tête rousse.

Ronald Weasley se tenait devant la jeune fille, un livre à la main. Il revenait sans doute de la bibliothèque, ou alors il la fuyait, Granger devait y avoir élu domicile comme chaque année.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua la Serpentarde en jetant un sort de nettoyage sur sa feuille. J'avais fini de toute façon.

Mandy rangea son chantier dans son sac, partant déjà en direction des cachots.

-Tu n'es pas comme les autres de ta maison, lâcha Weasley brusquement.

-On me l'a déjà dit Weasley, et pourtant j'en suis ! affirma la jeune fille avant de continuer sa route.

Ronald sourit avant de faire de même, rejoignant sa salle commune. La jeune fille déposa son sac en vrac sur son lit avant de rebrousser chemin pour rejoindre la grande salle. Elle retrouva bien vite ses amis qui lui avaient gardé une place entre Théo et Blaise, Pansy étant comme d'habitude collée a Draco.

-J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda par précaution Mandy.

Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Non pas que ce soit une commère, un surplus d'informations ne faisait pas de mal et cela évitait certains malentendus.

-Rien du tout, si ce n'est une légère dispute du côté des Gryffondors...

Mandy haussa les épaules avant de se concentrer sur son assiette qu'elle ne toucha presque pas, préférant se réserver pour le dessert. Quand celui-ci arriva, la jeune fille mit dans son assiette un éclair au chocolat, un milk-shake à la vanille et une part de tarte à la fraise. Draco la regarda, se demandant comment elle pouvait garder la ligne avec tous les desserts qu'elle mangeait. L'image d'une famille de roux lui revint en mémoire.

-Il y a des fois, on pourrait se demander si tu ne t'es pas trompée de famille, plaisanta le blond.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu manges autant que les Weasley ! déclara l'aristocrate.

La Serpentarde regarda dans la direction de la table des rouges et ors pour y voir Ronald Weasley dévorer une part de gâteau au chocolat, tandis qu'une part de tarte à la citrouille et des profiteroles attendaient de subir le même sort dans son assiette. La jeune fille secoua la tête légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur ses desserts.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait cette remarque, mais Mandy balayait toujours celle-ci d'un signe de tête ou de la main, suivant qui lui parlait. Cependant, avec la bataille qui avait eu lieu, la jeune fille avait constaté, malgré elle, que la fille Weasley et elle avait quelques points communs... Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Elle était une Chapeltown, et les photos qui ornaient les murs de la maison familiale le prouvaient, de plus elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père pour qu'il puisse y avoir une erreur sur ses origines.

Plus tard, installée dans son lit, Mandy relisait son parchemin d'histoire de la Magie quand les paroles de Malfoy lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Pansy, tu trouves que je ressemble à une Weasley ? questionna-t-elle malgré elle.

-Hormis ta couleur de cheveux, avoua la brune sans réfléchir d'avantage. Pourquoi ?

-C'est Dray qui m'a dit ça pendant le repas et...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, sa camarade était repartie dans son monde rempli de Draco Malfoy.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

Le lendemain, la rousse partit prendre son petit déjeuner, n'attendant pas ses camarades. La nuit avait été courte. La phrase de Draco tournait en boucle dans sa tête lui faisant imaginer les pires choses...

-Tiens, Weasley aussi est matinal, déclara un élève de Serpentard qui venait d'arriver.

Quand la jeune fille leva la tête, elle constata avec horreur que Ronald Weasley était dans le même état qu'elle...

-J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il s'était disputé avec sa copine, le pauvre, se moqua un autre élève à la table des verts et argents.

-Vous êtes obligés de vous moquer de lui ? pesta Mandy en sortant de ses gonds.

Blaise qui arrivait à ce moment-là, dans les vapes, observa son amie puis la table des rouges et ors avant de rétorquer.

-On est samedi, et j'ai pas envie que l'ambiance soit pourrie dans la salle commune à cause de vous deux tout le week-end, alors à votre place, il désigna les deux élèves, je mangerais en silence et éviterais de dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait énerver Miss Chapeltown encore plus. Compris ?

Les deux Serpentards approuvèrent d'un signe de tête avant de se plonger dans leur repas.

-Merci Blaise, mais je m'en sortais très bien seule.

-Je sais. Mais tu n'effrayes personne Bichette **(1)**.

-Bichette ?

-Oui, je trouve que ça te va bien, sourit le Noir.

La rousse fit une petite moue avant de reprendre son repas, Zabini vint s'installer en face d'elle. Draco, Théo et Pansy ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et la grande salle se fit bruyante quelques minutes plus tard. La sortie à Près-Au-Lard se déroula comme toujours : un passage chez Honeydukes, puis au bureau de poste et enfin une bière au beurre aux Trois Balais.

-Vous avez fini le devoir de Fabulous ? demanda Théo entre deux gorgées.

-Non, et je dois dire que je ne suis pas très inspiré par le sujet, répondit Draco

-Les différentes façons et motivations pour devenir animagus... rien que l'intitulé est...

-Barbant, finit Théo.

-Je l'ai fini vendredi soir, avoua Mandy

-Tu m'énerves, déclara Draco en soufflant, se replongeant dans la boisson.

Blaise de son côté sourit, la Serpentarde était tellement prévisible avec le temps. Lui aussi avait fini son devoir et il savait que Draco en était presque au bout... Seuls Théo, qui s'y prenait à la dernière minute et Pansy, qui s'en moquait royalement, ne l'avaient pas encore commencé...

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

Le mois d'octobre arriva bien vite, les habitudes s'étaient de nouveau installées pour tout le monde à Poudlard et le froid s'engouffrait déjà à travers les alcôves des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée. Mandy ne quittait plus les cachots sans son échappe, sous les rires de ses camarades et avec le sourire taquin de Blaise.

-Pendant que j'y pense, la directrice a pensé qu'il serait agréable d'organiser un bal pour Halloween, déclara Draco comme si ça lui était indifférent.

-Dray, Halloween est dans dix jours, tu nous dis ça maintenant ! s'exclama Théo.

-Ça m'est sorti de la tête, soupira le blond.

-Mandy, il faut que tu m'aides à choisir ma robe, ordonna la brune.

-Pansy, nous avons métamorphose là.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Pansy entraîna Mandy vers les cachots, malgré les gestes désespérés de cette dernière pour échapper à son emprise.

-La pauvre, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien Malfoy, je penserais que tu l'as fais exprès, soupira Blaise.

-Ah bon, répondit le futur Lord en haussant un sourcil narquois.

-Tu es diabolique Dray.

-Je sais.

Les trois Serpentards entrèrent dans la salle de métamorphose sans grande motivation, constatant que celle-ci était à moitié vide.

-Où sont les autres ? questionna Neville Londubat.

-Certainement en train de s'affoler pour leur tenue d'Halloween, soupira Ronald Weasley en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

Le cours commença malgré le nombre d'absents. Pansy et Mandy ne firent surface que lors du dîner. La brune était resplendissante tandis que la jeune fille avait l'air de ne plus tenir sur ses jambes.

-Vous avez fait quoi pour être dans cet état ? risqua Théo.

-Pansy a essayé toutes ses robes avec tous ses accessoires et toutes ses paires de chaussures... Crois-moi Théo c'est pire qu'une retenue avec Rusard, déclara la fille Chapeltown

-À ce point là ? fit Zabini.

-Tu n'as pas idée.

La brune de son côté chantonnait gaiement, espérant déjà que Draco l'inviterait au bal, seulement le blond se devait d'inviter Astoria Greengrass, puisqu'ils seraient fiancés à la fin de cette année scolaire. Blaise, de son côté, se tournait le cerveau dans tous les sens pour savoir comment inviter Mandy. En effet depuis la rentrée, ils s'étaient rapprochés, parlant sur les canapés dans la salle commune des verts et argents jusque tard dans la nuit... Mandy avait beaucoup mûri durant l'année passée, contrairement à Pansy ou encore Théo.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ? demanda la jeune fille qui commençait à s'endormir devant son bol de soupe.

-Tu as trouvé ta tenue ? interrogea Théo, curieux de nature.

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en occuper, et pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas trop pour ce genre de choses.

Mandy n'avait pas participé au bal du tournoi des Trois Sorciers lors de leur quatrième année, elle était rentrée chez elle, exceptionnellement ce Noël-là. En entendant la rousse faire cette déclaration, Blaise fut attristé, lui qui comptait sur cette soirée pour tout lui avouer, ses plans tombaient à l'eau.

La nuit descendait sur le Lac noir, assombrissant la lumière de la salle commune des verts et argents. Blaise et Mandy disputaient une partie de cartes explosives, à l'abri du brouhaha qui animait les élèves face à la nouvelle du bal.

-Tu comptes y aller cette année ? questionna Blaise en posant une carte sur la table.

-Je ne sais pas Blaise. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise dans la foule tu sais.

-Tu viendrais, si je t'invite ? tenta Blaise en fixant son regard chocolat dans les orbes bleus de Mandy.

-Blaise, arrête de plaisanter, d'accord.

-Je ne plaisante pas Bichette. Je veux vraiment y aller avec toi.

-Oh.

-Quoi, c'est tout !? s'offusqua le noir.

La Serpentarde eut un temps d'arrêt avant de regarder son ami.

-D'accord. Allons-y ensemble alors, sourit la jeune fille.

Blaise sourit avant de reprendre la partie de cartes explosives. Le week-end arriva bien vite et Mandy se mit à la recherche d'une robe pour le bal. Elle demanda l'avis de Pansy quand elle dut choisir entre deux modèles, mais préféra se fier à son instinct pour la couleur. Connaissant son amie, elle allait lui donner la couleur préférée de Malfoy et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

Le jour J, les deux jeunes filles se préparèrent ensemble. Pansy avait été invitée par Théo, à son plus grand malheur, tandis que Draco y allait avec Astoria Greengrass. La brune était vêtue d'une robe longue vert foncé, à bretelles, et ses cheveux avaient été ondulés pour l'occasion. Mandy de son coté était dans une robe longue bleu clair, à bretelles larges, ses cheveux laissés libres mais noués en demie queue avec un ruban de satin de la couleur de sa tenue.

Du côté des garçons, c'était simple : un costume trois pièces noir avec une cape de couleur foncée par dessus.

Blaise s'avança pour saisir la main de la rousse afin d'y appliquer un baise-main des plus distingués, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

-On y va ? demanda Théo en passant le bras de Pansy dans son coude.

-Allons-y, ordonna presque Draco, en prenant la tête du petit groupe.

-Tu es magnifique ce soir, murmura Blaise à sa compagne.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus tu sais, fit remarquer la Serpentarde sur le même ton.

Les trois couples des verts et argents firent leur entrée dans la grande salle en toute discrétion ou presque. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi le meilleur moment, puisque le golden trio avait pénétré dans la pièce en même temps qu'eux.

-Tiens Potter et Weasley, quelle originalité, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Draco.

-Dray, on est là pour passer une bonne soirée, s'il te plaît, tenta Théo en partant déjà dans la direction opposée.

-Mouais.

-Tu lâches vite l'affaire la fouine, lâcha Ronald Weasley.

La guerre l'avait endurci et beaucoup le respectaient désormais.

-Que veux-tu la belette, je préfère passer ma soirée en agréable compagnie que de perdre mon temps avec vous, sourit malgré tout le préfet.

Potter de son côté esquissa un sourire avant de partir rejoindre Neville et Luna qui les attendaient pas très loin.

Rares étaient les Serpentards qui allaient danser ce soir-là, pas qu'ils ne savaient pas, mais ils préféraient s'installer en petits groupes pour parler plutôt que de s'exhiber comme les autres élèves. Mandy et Blaise s'étaient toutefois laissés porter par un slow, puis un autre avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils dansaient depuis une heure. Enfin c'est Théo qui le leur fit remarquer en rigolant. Blaise avait rétorqué quelque chose que sa cavalière n'avait pas compris, trop occupée à regarder les différents couples qui les entouraient.

-Je vais prendre l'air cinq minutes, déclara la jeune fille en s'échappant déjà des bras de son cavalier.

Blaise fut perdu pendant quelques secondes avant d'échanger un regard avec son ami blond.

-Va la rejoindre, ce n'est pas son style d'agir comme ça.

-On parle de Mandy, Dray, fit remarquer le Noir.

-Oui, ben même. Quelque chose doit la déranger. Va te renseigner.

-Je ne suis pas une commère comme toi, plaisanta le basané en partant pourtant dans la direction empruntée par son amie.

La jeune fille était installée sur un banc dans la cour centrale. Elle triturait le tissu de sa robe, le froissant entre ses doigts. Blaise s'approcha lentement du banc, avant de s'y asseoir, observant pendant quelques secondes encore son amie pour finalement prendre la parole.

-Quelque chose te tracasse, ne dis pas le contraire Bichette, affirma le Noir.

-Rien d'important Blaise.

-Si ce n'est pas important pourquoi tu as quitté la salle si brusquement, me plantant en plein milieu d'une danse ?

-Pour rien je t'assure.

-Je te connais Mandy. Ça fait huit ans qu'on se connaît, je pense que j'en sais suffisamment sur toi maintenant pour savoir quand tu ne vas pas bien. Tu agissais pareil quand tu étais amoureuse de Mc Carthy lors de notre cinquième année. C'est qui cette fois ?

-Personne je t'assure.

-Mandy, insista le jeune homme.

-Toi.

La jeune femme avait d'abord cru que c'était une belle amitié, mais avec le temps l'amitié s'était transformée en autre chose de plus fort. L'année passée avait été dure pour tout le monde, mais le soutien de Blaise l'avait aidée et avait en même temps renforcé son amour pour son ami de longue date.

Le jeune homme eu un sourire tendre avant de fixer son amie, depuis le temps qu'il attendait. Il avait été jaloux comme un poux de Mc Carthy quand la rousse lui avait avoué son béguin pour lui en cinquième année, allant jusqu'à lui mettre du poil à gratter dans ses sous vêtements.

-Depuis combien de temps ? se renseigna Blaise.

-Un certain temps, je ne sais pas trop en fait...

-Bichette, avant que tu continues à froisser ta robe ainsi, au risque même d'y faire un trou, je dois te dire quelque chose.

La jeune sorcière arrêta tout mouvement, s'attendant au pire.

-Je ne voulais pas venir à cette soirée avec toi, en tant qu'amie.

Voilà, la phrase était dite, Mandy n'écouta pas la suite, préférant oublier tout ce qui s'était passé.

-... tu veux bien ?

-Bien sûr, répondit l'étudiante, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle venait d'approuver.

Zabini sourit avant de prendre le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts pour le relever, approchant son visage du sien.

-Attends, tu fais quoi là !? s'enflamma la Serpentarde.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit hein, affirma le basané plus qu'il ne demanda.

-Non, murmura la sorcière.

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais venir à cette soirée avec toi en tant que ma petite amie, si tu voulais bien ?

-Oh...

-Tiens, la réponse a changé, plaisanta Blaise.

Le jeune homme au regard chocolat prit les devants en se saisissant du menton de sa désormais compagne afin de sceller leur lèvres dans un chaste baiser qui frustra légèrement la rousse. Elle savait très bien que le noir était capable de mieux pour l'avoir déjà vu échanger des baisers passionnés avec ses anciennes conquêtes. Mandy sourit avant de saisir la cravate de Blaise en murmurant :

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas mettre de cravate avec moi ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-A cause de ça.

La jeune fille se servit de la cravate pour rapprocher le visage du Noir afin que leurs lèvres se touchent. Zabini prit les choses en main par la suite, demandant l'autorisation pour approfondir l'échange et faire danser leurs langues ensemble.

Quand ils retournèrent dans la grande salle, main dans la main, au bout de presque trente minutes d'absence, Théo leur posa une tonne de questions avant de finalement stopper, constatant l'entrelacement de leurs doigts.

-Que, quoi, quand ? Comment ?

-Théo, tu as croisé un troll récemment ? plaisanta Blaise.

-Il faut dire que vous voir partir comme vous êtes partis et revenir main dans la main, ça laisse dubitatif, déclara l'héritier Malfoy.

-Pour si peu, rigola jeune Zabini en serrant d'avantage son amie entre ses bras.

Mandy sourit, profitant de l'étreinte. La soirée continua pendant encore quelques heures avant que chacun ne retourne à ses dortoirs.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

Le lendemain, Mandy se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir rêvé. Blaise et elle étaient en couple ? La rousse commença sa journée comme d'habitude, réveillant Pansy en quittant la chambre pour trouver Blaise et Draco dans la salle commune.

-On va à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ? questionna la Serpentarde en faisant la bise aux deux garçons.

Le jeune homme eu un temps d'arrêt avant de se planter devant sa copine.

-Bichette, tu te souviens de la soirée d'hier, rassure-moi ? demanda le basané.

-Oui, pourquoi ? interrogea la Serpentarde.

-Pour ça, déclara Zabini en embrassant sa petite amie. Et non, tu n'as pas rêvé, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres en souriant.

Pansy fit son entrée avec Théo quelques minutes plus tard et la troupe partit manger dans leur silence habituel. Les hiboux arrivèrent avec leurs lettres et colis. Mandy en reçut d'ailleurs une. Emilie Chapeltown aimait beaucoup écrire à sa fille, elle avait une petite collection de papier à écrire de couleurs différentes avec ou sans motifs. Mandy s'amusait toujours en ouvrant son courrier, constatant que sa mère prenait un grand soin à ne jamais lui envoyer deux fois de suite le même papier à lettres.

-Tu fais quoi pour les vacances au finale ? Osa Pansy en regardant du coin de l'oeil son amie.

-Maman me demande si je veux rentrer . Elle aimerait qu'on passe Noël en famille. Papa ne travaille pas, déclara avec un sourire attendri la rousse en pliant la lettre pour la mettre dans sa poche.

La sortie à Pré-Au-Lard se déroula comme toutes les autres, ou presque. Blaise ne lâchait pas Mandy, et inversement. Ils se tenaient par la main ou par la taille, sous les regards rieurs de Théo et Draco et celui un peu jaloux de Pansy. Les élèves qui n'étaient pas au courant de la mise en couple des deux Serpentards le furent bien vite car Blaise ne trouva rien de mieux que d'embrasser Mandy en plein milieu de l'allée du château lors du chemin du retour.

-Quoi ? Au moins les choses sont claires, Mandy est à moi, le premier qui y touche, je lui mets Draco sur le dos, sourit le noir en rejoignant les cachots.

-Pourquoi moi ? demanda le blond.

-Un ex mangemort, ça fait toujours peur mon Choucrounoux. **(2)**

-Ok. Blaisychoux, tu vas souffrir, affirma le préfet en s'élança à la poursuite de son ami.

Les trois autres regardèrent les deux verts et argents courir, l'un évitant les sorts de l'autre.

-Choucrounoux et Blaisychoux, ça faisait longtemps, rigola Théo.

-Oui, avant la guerre et avant que Dray ait la marque.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Draco avait porté la marques des ténèbres, plus par obligation que par choix, certains le respectaient pour ça. Avoir continué de garder la tête haute malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré pendant deux ans.

Quand enfin, Pansy, Mandy et Théo arrivèrent dans leur salle commune, les deux autres étaient affalés, en nage sur un canapé.

-Qui a gagné ? demanda Théo.

-Blaise danse très bien la gigue, se moqua le blond.

-Dray est très joli en canari, déclara Blaise en même temps.

-Il y a des fois où vous faites peur quand même, sourit malgré lui Théo qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir ça.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

Mandy et Blaise avaient passé un mois assez tranquille. Souvent installés à l'écart, sans forcément se bécoter en continu, ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble ou des partie de cartes explosives. Les huitièmes années de Serpentard étaient actuellement installés dans leur salle commune, Mandy et Blaise jouant aux échec. La jeune fille n'avait jamais su y jouer, déplaçant les pièces comme au jeu de dames.

-Au fait, tu vas rentrer pour Noël ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Maman a l'air d'y tenir donc je pense que oui. Et toi ?

-Je pense aussi. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de rester ici pendant les vacances de Noël. Je sais que Dray rentre aussi. Pansy et Théo sont en train de négocier avec leurs parents mais apparemment c'est presque bon.

-Pendant les vacances je vais voir pour aller chez le coiffeur. Je les trouve trop longs, déclara Mandy en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est vrai que tu les as rarement eu si longs, affirma le basané. Mais ça te change.

-C'est gênant aussi.

-Si tu acceptais que je te les attache tous les jours ça le serait moins, rectifia Pansy non loin qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser traîner ses oreilles.

-Tu m'as déjà vu avec des nattes ou autre chose ? questionna la jeune Chapeltown en se tournant vers la brune.

-Non, mais il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.

-Je me les suis attachés pour le bal, c'était suffisant, clôtura la jeune fille en retournant à sa partie de cartes.

Blaise rigola, Parkinson espérait encore changer sa petite amie. C'était peine perdue. Draco avait arrêté d'essayer en troisième année et Théo n'avait jamais tenté, préférant plutôt essayer de copier sur les devoirs de la jeune fille.

-Je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui offrir cette année, soupira la Serpentarde.

-Un nouveau papier à lettres, suggéra le noir.

-Déjà fait.

-Un massage ? Des fleurs ? Une sortie entre filles ? proposa le jeune homme.

Mandy sembla dubitative avant de fixer l'eau du lac à travers les fenêtres de la salle commune. Ça y est, la Serpentarde avait trouvé, elle allait acheter le dernier livre de l'auteure favorite de sa mère Nanola Archimède, "Nana" **(3)**... Le titre était simple, mais Emilie en parlait depuis quelques temps et la jeune fille savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore. Elle devait juste s'arranger pour que cette dernière ne le fasse pas. Elle prit un parchemin qui traînait dans son sac afin que son père fasse le nécessaire. La Serpentarde rédigea donc une lettre qu'elle enverrait le lendemain, confirmant par la même occasion qu'elle viendrait pour les vacances.

Blaise la regarda s'appliquer à écrire avant de finalement rejoindre le préfet et les trois autres un peu plus loin. Il enverrait sa lettre demain. Sa mère et lui n'avaient jamais communiqué beaucoup. Jasmina Zabini avait eu six époux en plus du père de Blaise, tous riches et morts dans des circonstances étranges, faisant d'elle l'une des veuves les plus riches du pays.

Le jeune homme savait qu'elle fréquentait un nouveau prétendant, leurs coffres à Gringotts étaient pourtant encore bien remplis, de quoi assurer une vie paisible à la femme et son fils pour une centaine d'années au moins, mais apparemment, celle-ci trouvait qu'il n'y en avait pas assez.

Dans sa dernière lettre, qui datait de plus d'un mois, Madame Zabini avait confié à son fils que son courtisan, un certain Alphonse de je-sais-quoi, le Serpentard n'avait même pas pris la peine de retenir le nom de famille, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était français et plein aux as selon les mots de sa mère, passerait les vacances de Noël à la demeure familiale et qu'elle aimerait qu'il quitte Poudlard pour les passer avec eux. Blaise voulait passer les vacances de Noël hors du château, mais l'idée de tenir la chandelle entre sa mère et son nouveau fiancé ne le comblait pas forcement de joie.

La rousse les retrouva quelques minutes plus tard se laissant aller contre les bras de son amoureux.

-C'est officiel alors, tout le monde rentre pour les vacances ? demanda Pansy.

-Oui. Il n'y aura personne ici cette année.

Ils ne se souvenaient que trop des vacances de l'année passée. Il n'y avait pas eu de festivités pour Noël, tous les cadeaux avaient été fouillés et les décorations interdites. Poudlard avait été comme mort pendant un an. Heureusement, le nouveau ministre faisait tout pour que le château retrouve sa joie de vivre. Mais les plus vieux avaient du mal à oublier. En y repensant, Mandy s'était beaucoup rapprochée du basané au cours de l'année passée. Il avait agi avec elle comme un protecteur, la consolant même en plein milieu de la nuit. Le duo Carrow avait eu l'art et la manière de terrifier les personnes et la jeune fille n'était pas passée au travers. C'est sûrement lors d'un de ses réconforts nocturnes que les sentiments amicaux qu'éprouvaient la sorcière avaient changé pour devenir plus forts.

-Il se fait tard, allons nous coucher, déclara Pansy en se levant entraînant avec elle sa camarade.

L'héritière de la famille Chapeltown suivit son amie jusqu'à leur chambre après avoir dit bonne nuit à leurs amis, sans oublier Blaise.

-Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs, constata la brune.

-Je repensais à l'année dernière.

Pakinson baissa la tête, continuant son chemin. Mandy entra dans la salle d'eau en premier, laissant ainsi à son amie le loisir d'y passer le temps qu'elle voulait après.

-Tu vas offrir quoi à Blaise pour Noël ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Il a parlé de pièces d'échec avec Théo dans la semaine, mais je pense que Draco va les lui offrir. Ils jouent ensemble depuis leur première année ici et les pauvres pièces n'en peuvent plus de subir les sorts de réparation à répétition, répondit la sorcière depuis la salle d'eau.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui offres pas quelque chose qui vienne de toi ? Tu as toujours aimé bricoler des trucs.

-Ça pourrait être une idée en effet. Je finirai bien par trouver, sourit Mandy en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. La place est libre.

-Merci.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit à baldaquin, s'emmitouflant dans ses couvertures, attendant sa camarade pour lui dire bonne nuit. Les filles avaient quand même conservé des petites manies malgré le passage des Carrow. Et parler avant de dormir leur était resté. Pansy quitta finalement sa douche une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

-Bonne nuit Mandy.

-Fais de beaux rêves Syssi.

Pansy sourit en s'installant, son surnom était resté lui aussi malgré la bataille, même si désormais son amie ne l'utiliser plus beaucoup.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

Les vacances de décembre venaient de commencer. Mandy était de retour chez elle et elle devait avouer que l'ambiance des cachots lui manquait. Elle avait passé la journée à décorer la maison, sa mère travaillait jusqu'au soir et son père ne rentrait que le lendemain dans l'après-midi. L'intérieur était désormais paré de mille et une couleurs, égayant ainsi le papier peint blanc des pièces et les meubles tout aussi clairs. Emilie n'avait jamais était douée en décoration, elle avait dû engager un décorateur d'intérieur pour égayer la pièce à vivre, John en était tombé sous le charme mais en voyant le prix que cela avait coûté, avait décidé que le restant de la maison était très bien en blanc.

Installée dans sa chambre, la rousse repensait à ces derniers mois. La rentrée s'était on ne peut mieux passée, et sa relation avec Blaise était presque idyllique. Théo les charriait de temps en temps en leur disant qu'ils faisaient couple de contes pour enfants. Mais la jeune fille était un peu perdue. Certains de ses camarades lui faisaient encore des remarques au sujet de sa ressemblance avec la famille Weasley. Elle avait toujours eu ce genre de remarques et y était habituée mais depuis septembre, elle avait noté des ressemblances plus que troublantes avec les deux derniers membres de la famille.

-Choupette je suis rentrée, s'écria une voix en provenance du rez-de-chaussée.

La sorcière sourit, sa mère lui avait toujours donné des surnoms un peu à part, entre _ma puce_ et _mon trésor_ , _Choupette_ restait celui qu'elle utilisait le plus. Son père l'appelait _princesse_ tout simplement.

-Bonsoir Mutti **(4)** , répondit la jeune fille en descendant les escaliers.

-Tu as fait un travail sublime ma grande, s'émerveilla la femme en regardant la décoration.

-Merci, on mange quoi ?

-Japonais, répondit la mère en montrant deux sacs en papier qui provenaient du traiteur du centre ville.

-Génial.

Mandy aimait manger asiatique. C'était sans doute ce qui lui manquait le plus à Poudlard.

-On prépare tout ça pour manger devant un bon film ?

-Bien sûr.

La mère et la fille s'entendaient bien. Aussitôt installée sur le sofa à côté de sa génitrice, Mandy oublia ses problèmes, profitant du repas ainsi que du film. Elle avait beau être une Sang-Pur, les inventions moldues lui plaisaient, surtout la télévision et le cinéma.

-Maman, tu as des photos de toi enceinte ? Demanda soudainement la jeune sorcière.

-Oui, quelque part dans un album. Pourquoi ?

-On ne regarde pas souvent les photos de papa et toi avant ma naissance, je voudrais juste voir à quoi vous ressembliez.

-On n'a pas beaucoup changé, tu sais.

L'étudiante ne fut pas très convaincue mais continua de manger son repas, se replongeant dans le film.

Le soir, Mandy aperçut le hibou de Blaise qui effectuait des cercles non loin de sa maison. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre afin de laisser entrer le volatile.

-Bonjour Mars, tu vas bien ? questionna la rousse en caressant le plumage du hibou.

Celui-ci hulula légèrement avant de se poser sur la commode non loin. La jeune fille ouvrit la lettre que l'oiseau avait lâché sur son bureau, donnant du miamhibou à ce dernier avant de commencer sa lecture.

-Tu dors là ce soir monsieur Hibou, déclara la jeune fille en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

Elle éteignit la lumière principale avant de se laisser couler dans ses draps en flanelle. L'oiseau hulula en guise de réponse, Mandy déplia la lettre avant d'en savourer chaque mot. L'écriture de Blaise était soignée et légèrement penchée. Elle imaginait très bien le jeune homme installé à son bureau, Mars en train d'attendre son précieux paquet, recevant de temps à autre des papouilles aériennes de la part de son maître.

Emilie, en montant se coucher, trouva la porte de la chambre de sa fille ouverte. Lentement elle voulut la fermer. L'étudiante était installée dans son lit, une lettre serrée dans sa main droite tandis que la gauche tenait fermement la couverture, un hibou dormant sur la commode. Madame Chapeltown sourit avant de fermer la porte, éteignant d'un coup de baguette la lampe de chevet.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

La semaine passa bien vite. La jeune fille décida de faire du rangement dans sa chambre comme à chaque période de vacances, en profitant pour faire du tri dans ses vêtements. Elle tomba sur un carton au fin fond de son armoire qu'elle décida d'ouvrir afin d'en vérifier le contenu. Elle trouva un album rempli de photos d'enfants.

Mandy s'installa à même le sol et tourna les pages de l'album. Elle finit par constater que c'était elle. Sur toutes les photos elle était seule, cette constatation lui fit d'un coup peur. Les enfants du voisinage n'avaient jamais joué avec elle quand elle était petite. La famille de ses parents n'était pas non plus venue la couvrir de cadeaux lors de sa naissance. Sur les photos des premiers jours de la rousse, on la voyait seule avec sa mère, complètement isolée. Plus elle y pensait, moins elle trouvait ça normal. Milles questions lui vinrent alors en têtes.

En fouillant dans ses souvenirs, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir assisté aux anniversaires de ses amis moldus de l'école primaire. Sa mère lui avait toujours donné de bonnes excuses. Mandy n'avait pas eu le droit de jouer dehors, soit disant à cause d'une allergie au pollen et autres particules se promenant dans l'air, allergies qui avaient disparu subitement à son entrée à Poudlard.

La jeune fille se rappelait très bien que certains de ses camarades disaient d'elle qu'elle était une « petite chose fragile », comme si sa mère voulait la protéger de tout. Lors de sa Répartition, son père avait été quelques peu surpri de la voir aller a Serpentard. Sa mère, quant a elle avait été rassurée, disant qu'ainsi elle ne serait pas avec ces traîtres à leur sang de Gryffondor.

L'an dernier elle avait remarqué que la fille Weasley lui ressemblait trop pour que ce soit normal, dans son comportement et sa façon d'agir. Les remarques de certains élèves de Serpentard lui revenaient alors en mémoire. Prise d'une pulsion elle se leva et alla chercher sa mère dans la cuisine.

-Maman, est-ce que tu es vraiment ma mère ?

Après coup la question sonna étrange aux oreilles de la jeune sorcière mais elle devait savoir afin d'être rassurée.

-Bien sûr, c'est moi qui t'ai éduquée.

-Oui, mais est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as mis au monde ? Questionna avec tristesse Mandy

Le visage soudain pâle d'Emilie ne la rassura pas du tout. Sa mère s'empara de la chaise la plus proche afin de s'y asseoir.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-On me dit de plus en plus que je ressemble à une Weasley et à part la couleur des cheveux je n'ai rien de papa ou toi, déclara la sorcière.

-Mandy, ma choupette, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, commença la femme.

-Alors c'est vrai...

Elle espérait que sa mère allait nier mais devant l'air grave de cette dernière, la jeune fille avait compris que ce qu'on disait était vrai, c'était une Weasley !

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, tenta l'adulte.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que Madame Weasley a bien pu te faire ?

-Elle avait déjà cinq enfants !

-Et j'aurais dû être la sixième.

-J'en étais à ma troisième fausse couche et elle, elle avait des enfants aussi facilement qu'une lapine ! Elle allait accoucher, encore, de jumeaux. Je voulais un enfant, alors je l'ai pris là où il ne manquerait à personne.

Les paroles d'Emilie étaient cruelles, Mandy ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage. Elle quitta la cuisine les larmes aux yeux, autant de colère que de tristesse, laissa la femme dans son délire maternel. Elle monta dans sa chambre, rangeant ses affaires dans sa malle d'école qu'elle rétrécit avant de la mettre dans sa poche, prenant son porte-monnaie au passage et transplanant sans plus de cérémonie au chemin de traverse. Elle devait s'éloigner de cette femme qui se disait être sa mère.

-Une chambre s'il vous plaît.

L'aubergiste du Chaudron Baveur lui donna la clé d'une chambre au deuxième étage sans poser de questions. La jeune fille monta l'escalier en bois et entra dans la pièce avant de s'effondrer en larmes sur le couvre-lit miteux. Sa vie venait de tomber comme un château de cartes. Qu'allaient dire ses camarades de maison en apprenant que c'était une Weasley, la sœur jumelle de Ronald si elle avait bien compris. Pire, qu'allait dire et faire Blaise ? Elle se mit soudain à paniquer à l'idée qu'il puisse la quitter. Elle devait lui parler, lui dire tout de vive voix. Et son père ? Est-ce qu'il savait ? Lui aussi il lui avait menti ou ignorait-il tout comme elle ?

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

La rousse avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à se poser mille et une questions, elle s'était finalement endormie, épuisée, aux alentours de deux heures du matin sans avoir soupé C'est un hibou grand-duc qui la réveilla en cognant contre la vitre de la chambre qu'elle occupait au Chaudron Baveur. Mandy lança un tempus et constata qu'il était bientôt midi. Elle fit entrer le volatile qui déposa la lettre sur le lit pour repartir aussitôt. La sorcière se saisit de l'enveloppe avant de la poser sur la table de chevet en distinguant l'écriture de son père. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à tout ça aujourd'hui. La jeune fille prit une cape dans sa malle ainsi que des vêtements propres avant d'entrer dans la salle d'eau. Une fois lavée et changée, elle quitta l'auberge pour rejoindre le chemin de traverse, décidant d'y manger et de s'y balader quelques heures, espérant oublier la journée d'hier.

-Mandy ?

La Serpentarde releva la tête pour faire face à Blaise Zabini. Finalement elle ne voulait pas le voir si tôt, mais maintenant qu'il était devant elle, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix, si ?

-Tu fais quoi toute seule ici ? questionna le noir après avoir indiqué à sa mère qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard.

La jeune fille ne réussit pas à se contenir et fondit en larmes entre les bras de son petit ami.

-Chut, calme-toi bichette.

Le jeune homme caressa les cheveux de feu de la sorcière, essayant tant bien que mal de l'apaiser . Ils finirent par s'installer à la terrasse du glacier, un peu à l'écart, laissant le temps à la jeune fille de se calmer. Quand les larmes de la jeune sorcière eurent fini de dévaler ses joues, le métis essuya de ses doigts les traces du chagrin de son aimée.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu confus dans ma tête et je ne suis même pas sure que tout ça soit vraiment vrai. Je...

-Ne t'en fais pas bichette, si tu as besoin je suis là, d'accord. On reste ici toute la journée avec ma mère, si tu veux je peux rester avec toi autant que tu le souhaites, proposa le jeune homme.

-Merci.

Blaise laissa la jeune fille à peine cinq minutes, le temps qu'il trouve sa mère pour lui dire qu'il restait avec Mandy avant de retourner auprès de sa douce. Madame Zabini devait retrouver son compagnon français pour le repas, l'absence de son fils ne lui plaisait pas mais elle ferait avec, ou plutôt sans.

Blaise passa la journée avec sa dulcinée, lui faisant oublier les choses qui l'avaient mises dans cet état, espérant qu'elle lui dirait de quoi il s'agissait. A la fin de la journée, le jeune homme ignorait toujours la causse du chagrin de sa compagne mais elle allait mieux alors il était heureux. En retournant à l'auberge, la sorcière décida de finalement ouvrir la lettre envoyée par son « père ».

 _Bonjour ma princesse,_

 _Je suis rentré à la maison depuis peu et j'ai appris la triste nouvelle._

 _Sache que je n'ai jamais été mis au courant de cette histoire, je l'ai comme toi appris de la façon la plus horrible qu'il soit._

 _J'ai pris la liberté de convenir d'un rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste afin de faire un prélèvement sanguin pour confirmer cette histoire. Si tu acceptes de le faire également, j'y serai demain pour 17 heure._

 _J'espère que malgré tout ceci tu te portes bien._

 _A demain j'espère._

 _Papa._

 _J.C._

Mandy relut plusieurs fois la lettre avant de se décider à y répondre. Sa réponse était brève et simple, espérant que Monsieur Chapeltown ne soit pas vexé par les trois petites phrases griffonnées sur le parchemin jauni. Elle courut jusqu'à la poste du chemin de traverse pour confier l'enveloppe à un hibou afin que l'homme ait la réponse assez vite, avant de faire le chemin inverse en marchant cette fois.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille arriva en avance à l'hôpital sorcier, préférant cela plutôt que de devoir arriver à l'heure exacte.

-Mandy, je suis ravi que tu aies accepté de venir.

La sorcière ne répondit rien, préfèrent hocher la tête en réponse.

-Emilie donne fréquemment son sang, le médecin a donc dit qu'il y aurait seulement besoin du mien ainsi que du tien et dans à peine trente minutes nous saurons si cette histoire est vraie ou non.

Une infirmière arriva et conduisit la rousse dans une salle pour faire le prélèvement qu'elle versa dans une étrange potion, avant de lui indiquer le cabinet du médecin qui allait s'occuper de leur annoncer la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle. Le médecin parla beaucoup avec John des conséquences que l'acte d'Emilie pouvait entraîner si les résultats étaient négatifs et que la jeune fille n'était pas génétiquement leur fille. Le père de famille en resta sans voix, ne sachant sans doute pas que faire ou dire face à cette situation qui le dépassait.

Un infirmier revint au bout de trente minutes avec les résultats, il dit quelques mots à son supérieur avant de repartir avec la même discrétion avec laquelle il était arrivé. L'homme en blouse blanche se saisit des résultats qu'il consulta avant de reporter son attention sur la fille et l'homme face à lui.

-J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Mandy ne peut être votre fille, c'est biologiquement impossible.

La nouvelle était tombée aussi brutalement que si John et Mandy étaient tombés d'un balai. La jeune fille fixa l'homme assis à côté d'elle puis le médecin.

-Alors qui sont mes parents ? osa-t-elle demander.

-Nous allons faire des recherches en privilégiant la piste de Molly et Arthur Weasley, dès que nous aurons la réponse nous vous la ferons parvenir.

Le père et la fille se séparèrent sans un mot, partant chacun dans des directions opposées. John retrouva sa femme le temps de faire ses valises, prétextant un voyage à l'étranger. Il partait en fait retrouver son frère qui habitait le centre de Londres pour quelques jours. Mandy de son côté retournait à l'auberge du Chemin de Traverse et envoya une lettre à Blaise pour tout lui raconter, elle ne voulait pas passer les deux semaines restantes toute seule.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

Mandy était de nouveau dans les couloirs blancs de Sainte Mangouste, attendant après les médecins. Cette fois-ci Blaise était avec elle. La jeune fille avait passé les deux derniers jours chez le noir, sur invitation de Madame Zabini en personne. Monsieur et Madame Weasley étaient depuis une heure dans le bureau du pauvre médecin qui devait leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Du moins Mandy espérait qu'ils le prendraient comme une bonne nouvelle et non comme une mauvaise.

-Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous venir ? l'appela une infirmière en sortant d'une pièce à la droite du jeune couple.

Mandy approuva avant de tourner la tête en direction de son petit ami.

-Je t'attends là, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura le jeune homme.

La jeune fille rentra dans la pièce, la peur au ventre, elle avait déjà vu Monsieur et Madame Weasley mais comment ceux-ci allaient-ils se comporter vis a vis d'elle maintenant? La femme rousse se tourna aussitôt vers Mandy quand l'infirmière referma la porte. La jeune sorcière était restée debout au milieu de la pièce ne sachant que faire d'autre.

-Madame et Monsieur Weasley je vous présente Mandy.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Molly détailla la jeune fille, elle voyait beaucoup de Ron en elle, un peu trop même. Cette pensée fit fondre en larme la maman sous le regard légèrement inquiet de son époux.

-Mon bébé, enfin. Regarde Arthur, elle a bien grandi... murmura la femme entre deux larmes.

Molly continua son monologue entrecoupé de larmes dans les bras de son mari pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement se jeter sur sa fille, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle, ayant sans doute peur qu'elle lui soit de nouveau enlevée.

-Molly, tu vas l'étouffer, sourit malgré lui Arthur.

-Plus jamais on ne m'enlèvera un enfant, jamais !

L'attitude de la femme était tout à fait compréhensible, Mandy en avait conscience, mais elle n'avait pas été habituée à ce genre de comportement de la part de sa mère qui ne la prenait que rarement dans ses bras. L'accolade dura encore quelques minutes avant que la femme ne lâche prise, s'installant de nouveau à côté de son époux, invitant sa fille à s'asseoir sur le siège vide à sa droite.

-Et maintenant, comment ça va se passer ? Mandy a une famille, enfin vous me comprenez.

-Monsieur Chapeltown est en train de faire les démarches nécessaires afin de rétablir l'identité de Mandy, sa femme va être suivi par un psychomage pendant quelques temps. En ce qui concerne Mandy à proprement parler, c'est un peu délicat. Elle peut choisir de vous suivre ou de rester dans l'endroit où elle loge actuellement, chez les Zabini. C'est à elle de voir. Après, vous pouvez aussi convenir d'un arrangement dans un premier temps et aviser par la suite. Je vous conseille cependant de prendre rendez-vous avec un avocat, à titre d'information, pour qu'il vous dise vraiment quoi faire et comment.

Quand la jeune sorcière ressortit du bureau une heure plus tard elle retrouva Blaise, installé sur la même chaise que lorsqu'elle était partie, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-On se voit ce week-end alors, confirma Arthur avec un sourire.

La jeune fille approuva d'un signe de tête avant de partir avec Blaise, faisant un discret signe de la main à ses désormais parents.

-On va manger une crêpe ? demanda Blaise.

-Si tu veux, répondit distraitement Mandy

Le couple partit donc en direction du chemin de traverse, emmitouflés dans leurs capes d'hiver et leurs écharpes aux couleurs de Serpentard. La jeune fille raconta tout à son petit ami. Celui-ci eut un sourire tendre quand la jeune fille lui avoua qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir des frères et sœurs. Désormais elle n'en manquerait pas. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Blaise, était justement la réaction de certains d'entre eux. Il connaissait le tempérament de feu de la cadette et craignait que sa compagne ne reçoive un de ses célèbres _chauve-furie_ ce week-end.

Quand le couple rentra de Londres, Eiffe, l'elfe de maison de la famille Zabini, les accueillit avant de leur signaler que la maison était vide. La mère de Blaise ainsi que son peut-être futur époux étaient partis manger en ville et ne reviendraient que tard dans la soirée. L'étudiant demanda à la créature de préparer le souper comme d'ordinaire et qu'ils mangeraient devant la télé. Le noir avait insisté auprès de sa mère pour faire installer cet « engin de torture moldu », deux étés auparavant, ne s'en servant que pour regarder des DVD. La femme n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, mais le jeune homme et ses amis, y compris Draco, aimait bien cet appareil high tech.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

Mandy arriva comme convenu le samedi, à onze heures tapantes, devant la porte de la demeure de la famille Weasley. Elle était emmitouflée dans sa cape d'hiver, une écharpe bleue autour du cou. Elle avait d'abord mis celle de l'école, mais trouvait que ce serait peut-être mal vu étant donné que tous les Weasley étaient chez les Gryffondors, tous sauf elle. La sorcière fixa pendant un long moment la porte en bois qui lui faisait face, observant par la suite l'intégralité de la demeure. La maison était complètement biscornue, s'élevant sur plusieurs étages, cinq d'après ce que l'étudiante put compter. La Serpentarde était en train de se demander si elle devait vraiment entrer dans la cage au lion ou s'il ne serait pas préférable de faire demi tour quand un « crac » sonore se fit entendre dans son dos. Elle se retourna, baguette en main, pour voir une tête rousse se relever péniblement de sa chute. Instinctivement, la jeune fille aida la personne à se relever.

-Merci.

-De rien.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Charlie.

-Mandy Cha... heu...

-Mandy suffira, sourit l'homme.

La jeune fille observa un court instant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Charlie la dépassait d'environ une tête, ses yeux bleus avaient une petite étincelle moqueuse et ses cheveux roux lui tombaient au niveau des épaules. Quelques taches de rousseur venaient consteller sa peau pale tandis que de fines cicatrices étaient visibles au niveau de son cou. Le sorcier était vêtu d'une cape épaisse et ses gants en peau de dragon épaisse ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa profession. Charlie Weasley était dragonnier.

-Tu viens ?

-Heu...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne va te manger. Tu vas avoir droit à quelques farces douteuses des jumeaux, et certainement un regard noir voire polaire de Ginny mais tu ne risques pas grand chose, sourit Charlie en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée

-Si tu le dis.

La jeune fille suivit son grand frère, car c'était ce qu'il était, l'un de ses six grands frères. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte fermée, le roux se dirigea vers l'évier devant lequel était Molly.

-Bonjour Mama.

Le roux se pencha tendrement vers sa mère pour lui embrasser la joue. Il loger depuis quelques temps chez son frère, Bill, ne voulant pas rester tout seule depuis la fin de la guerre, comme beaucoup, Charlie en faisant encore des cauchemars.

-Charlie, enfin tu es là ! Ta jambe va mieux j'espère ? Ces dragons sont dangereux mon chéri.

La sorcière finit par poser son regard sur Mandy qui était restée près de la porte.

-Mama, laisse Charlie respirer un peu, sourit Bill en arrivant du salon dans lequel le reste de la famille était installée.

Mais la femme n'écouta pas son aîné, elle se dirigea comme un automate vers Mandy avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Merci d'être venue, murmura la sorcière en serrant sa fille contre elle.

-Alors c'est elle ? demanda Bill à son frère.

-Oui, et je ne la trouve pas si Serpentarde que ça. A entendre Ginny en parler dans ses lettres, je m'attendais à une Malfoy en second, plaisanta le dragonnier en enlevant sa cape pour la poser sur le dos d'une chaise.

-Laissons les un peu seules.

Les deux fils aînés retrouvèrent le reste de la famille dans le salon, attendant que Molly et Mandy ne les y retrouvent.

-Tu as déjà rencontré Charlie alors ?

-Oui, nous sommes arrivés presque en même temps, avoua la jeune sorcière. J'ai amené ça pour vous.

Mandy sortie de la poche de sa cape une petite boite que Molly s'empressa d'ouvrir. A l'intérieur il y avait de la terre.

-Il faut l'arroser et les fleurs devraient pousser dans les minutes qui suivent. Je ne savais pas quoi vous prendre et un bouquet n'est pas pratique à transporter en transplanant.

Après une autre accolade, la mère et la fille retrouvèrent le reste de la famille dans le salon. Charlie avait laissé une place libre à côté de lui et indiqua du regard que Mandy pouvait s'y installer, chose que la rousse s'empressa de faire. Ginny la fusilla du regard, c'était sa place d'ordinaire. Ron lui, se contenta de fixer sa jumelle un instant avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce.

-Je pense qu'il a besoin de temps pour accepter tout ça, la rassura Arthur en faisant un sourire à sa fille aînée.

-Comme nous tous, rigola George.

-Ron avec une jumelle, oh joie ! Planquez vos desserts, on en aura bientôt plus assez pour nous, enchaîna Fred en un sourire complice à son frère.

Les jumeaux avaient apparemment bien accepté la nouvelle.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Molly déclara qu'il était temps de passer à table.

-Et Ron ? demanda Mandy d'une petite voix à Charlie.

-Je pense que je sais où il est, tu viens le chercher avec moi ?

La Serpentarde acquiesça avant de suivre le dragonnier dehors. Dans le fond du jardin, Ron était penché au dessus d'une croix en bois.

-Tu viens manger ? Proposa Charlie comme s'il était seul avec son frère.

-Tu crois que Maman va la retirer maintenant que Mandy est revenue, enfin je veux dire...

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire Rony. Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec les deux personnes concernées.

-Deux ?

-Mandy aussi est concernée par cette histoire, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si bien sûr. J'aimerais vraiment la connaître tu sais. Depuis tout petit j'ai toujours eu ce vide et maintenant j'ai l'impression que...

-... que tu es de nouveau entier, comme si tu avais récupéré une pièce manquante du puzzle, finit Mandy, parlant pour la première fois à son jumeau.

Ron se retourna et fixa sa soeur.

-Je vous laisse, je dirai à maman de vous garder du dessert, sourit l'aîné en partant déjà vers la maison.

-À qui est cette croix ?

-À toi, avoua Ron en se décalant laissant la jeune fille lire l'inscription sur le bois usé.

« Mindy Clara Weasley, née et décédée le 1er mars 1980 »

-C'est papa qui a fait ça, je ne sais pas quand exactement, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne elle a toujours été là.

-Alors j'aurais dû m'appeler Mindy.

Le Gryffondor observa le visage de sa sœur qui ne cessait de fixer la croix.

-Mandy, ça te va mieux je trouve, avoua dans un sourire le sorcier.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de retourner à l'intérieur. La nouvelle Weasley se retrouva installée entre Charlie et Fred, Ron assis face à elle. Le repas se passa calmement jusqu'au dessert, Molly avait préparé un fondant au chocolat, gâteau préféré de Ron mais aussi de Mandy. Les faux jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice. Ron se saisit du plat avant de couper le gâteau au milieu.

-Ron tu n'as pas oublié un petit détail ? Demanda Bill qui avait parfaitement vu le regard complice des deux jeunes.

-Non, quoi ?

-Nous sommes dix si je ne me trompe pas.

-Oui, mais regarde le compte et bon, une part pour Mandy et l'autre pour moi, déclara en souriant le lion.

Fred et George éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivis par le reste de la tribu à l'exception de Ginny qui commençait à en avoir assez. Molly avait fort heureusement prévu un autre gâteau, car même si Ron avait fini par couper les dix parts requises, elle savait parfaitement que ses enfants aimaient son fondant au chocolat. Après en avoir repris trois fois, Ron et Mandy demandèrent la permission pour sortir de table. Les deux sorciers montèrent ensuite à l'étage, afin de faire plus ample connaissance.

Quand l'heure arriva de se quitter, Mandy promit à Molly mais surtout à Ron de revenir avant la fin des vacances.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

La rousse était bien retournée au Terrier pendant les vacances et sa relation avec Blaise était juste merveilleuse. Le Noir avait pris soin d'elle comme si elle était une princesse, d'ailleurs il s'était amusé à changer son surnom en Princesse Bichette-de-mon-cœur, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire la jeune fille. La veille du retour au collège, l'étudiante, n'arrivant pas à s'endormir, avait retrouvé Blaise dans sa chambre, comme l'année passée.

-Mandy, tu as fais un cauchemar ? demanda le basané après avoir été réveillé.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-À cause de demain ?

-Oui.

-Aller, viens là.

Le sorcier se décala un peu et laissa sa compagne prendre place dans son lit. Une fois qu'ils furent bien installés tout les deux, le jeune homme fixa son regard chocolat dans celui de sa petite amie.

-Maintenant racontes-moi tout.

-Je suis une Weasley, Blaise !

-C'est plus tellement un scoop tu sais, plaisanta le Serpentard.

-Blaise, je suis à Serpentard, et...

-Ok, je vois. La réaction des autres t'inquiète. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai prévenu Dray que l'on devait parler absolument dans le train et de préférence dans un compartiment, donc quand Dray sera au courant tu ne craindras plus rien. Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il va remettre en question son amitié à cause d'un nom de famille ?

-Weasley, Blaise.

-Je sais... mais ne t'inquiète pas, même si tout le monde te tourne le dos, je resterai avec toi.

-Merci.

La jeune fille échangea un baiser avec le Noir avant de commencer à quitter le lit.

-Eh, mais tu vas où ?

-Ben, dans ma chambre.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, l'an dernier tu restais dans mon lit alors tu continues avec tes sales manies, plaisanta le sorcier.

-Tu es en manque d'amour toi, hein.

-Oui et je veux une Bichette d'amour en guise de peluche.

Mandy sourit avant de retourner se lover contre le corps de son amour. Le lendemain serait une journée assez difficile comme ça, elle avait besoin de dormir.

Le train venait de quitter la gare, le couple étaient installés dans un compartiment, attendant que Draco les retrouve. Le blond fit son entrée quelques temps après avoir refermé la porte.

-Pansy et Théo sont avec moi, ils peuvent venir ou vous voulez juste de moi ? Questionna le blond.

Il connaissait Blaise depuis sa plus tendre enfance et se doutait bien que si le noir avait voulu cette conversation dans un compartiment, c'était que la chose qu'il devait lui dire était importante, peut-être que les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir dans l'immédiat.

-Mandy ?

La jeune femme fixa le paysage qui défilait au dehors avant de dire d'un air absent.

-Pansy et Théo peuvent venir, tant qu'à le dire autant le faire à tout le monde en même temps.

L'héritier des Malfoy ouvrit de nouveau la porte pour laisser les deux autres entrer avant de s'installer sur les banquettes, fermant la porte d'un coup de baguette.

-Alors ?

-La patience, ce n'est pas ton truc, je me trompe?

-Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir Blaise.

-Mandy a appris pendant les vacances que...

-Je suis une Weasley !déclara la jeune fille, coupant court aux explications à rallonge de son compagnon.

-Je le savais !s'écria Théo.

-Hein ! s'exclama Draco.

-Mais pourquoi ? questionna Pansy.

La rousse sourit devant les réactions variées de ses amis. Théo avait les bras au ciel comme s'il venait de gagner une partie d'échec contre Blaise, Draco avait des yeux semblables à des soucoupes volantes et Pansy paraissait complètement démoralisée.

-Je suis la sœur jumelle de Ron, en fait. Et les tests ont été faits, c'est la pure et simple vérité, déclara après quelques minutes la jeune fille.

\- On n'en saura pas plus.

-Pas pour le moment.

-On a une Weasley à Serpentard, ce n'est pas banal.

-Heureusement que parrain n'est plus là pour entendre ça, il aurait fait une attaque sinon, plaisanta Draco.

La bonne humeur s'installa petit à petit dans le compartiment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte en début d'après-midi. Des cheveux roux. Mandy se leva et ouvrit le compartiment sur son frère.

-Salut.

-Tu veux entrer ? proposa la jeune fille.

Ron regarda qui était dans le compartiment avant de faire une petite grimace.

-Je reviens, déclara Mandy en referma le compartiment.

Les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent un peu pour parler.

-Ils savent ? questionna Ron.

-Oui, c'est mieux ainsi, et Granger et Potter ?

-Aussi. Ils l'on bien pris malgré les remarques dérangeante de Ginny.

-Elle ne m'aime pas.

-Non. Je pense que c'est parce que maintenant ce n'est plus la seule fille de la famille, mais je m'en fiche un peu. Ginny a toujours eu un caractère un peu bizarre.

La Serpentarde sourit avant de parler d'autre chose avec son frère. Ron finit par raccompagner Mandy après avoir parlé pendant une demi heure, quand il ouvrit la porte du compartiment, Blaise lui lança un choco grenouille.

-On en a de trop et tu fais collection des nouvelles cartes d'après ce que Bichette m'a dit, déclara en souriant le Noir.

-Merci Zabini.

Le roux déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur avant de retourner dans son compartiment.

Finalement, peut-être que la suite de l'année scolaire serait plus belle encore que le début.

Le lendemain, la petit troupe des verts et argents se dirigea vers son premier cours. Mandy avait croisé son frère dans les couloirs un peu plus tôt et en avait profité pour lui dire bonjour, histoire de ne pas choquer tout le monde en le faisant devant la salle de classe. Quelques temps après, le professeur Fabulous interrogea les élèves pour savoir les différents sorts de protection.

-Miss Chapeltown, appela la femme.

Pansy donna un léger coup de coude à sa voisine de table.

-Désolée Madame.

-Je vous demandais Miss Chapeltown de me décrire le sort de protecto.

-C'est Weasley, madame, souligna Mandy en fixa la femme.

-Il n'y a qu'un Weasley dans cette classe et ce n'est pas vous Miss Chapeltown, alors répondez à ma question.

Le professeur Fabulous était particulièrement têtu, manque de chance, Mandy l'était tout autant.

-Non. Je m'appelle Mandy Weasley, et ce n'est pas vous qui allez me dire le contraire.

-Sur le formulaire il est écrit Chapeltown, alors ne soyez pas insolente et répondez à ma question.

Pansy commença à s'écarter de sa camarade de chambre et amie. Elle connaissait suffisamment la jeune fille pour savoir de quoi elle était capable sous la colère.

-Alors je vais vous donner un scoop, Madame pas si Fabulous que ça. J'ai été enlevée à la naissance par une barge et fait passé pour morte auprès de ma vraie famille et je suis le numéro sept des enfants Weasley, sept sur huit ! Demandez à la directrice, elle doit être au courant de toute l'histoire ! S'enflamma la Serpentarde.

-Mandy calmes-toi, tenta Blaise depuis la table de derrière.

La jeune fille fixa un instant la femme avant de jeter son livre à travers la classe. Pansy fixait Mandy dont les yeux au bord des larmes étaient aussi emplis de colère. Lentement Mandy se leva et quitta la classe.

-Ben, où ? Que ?

-Elle va voir la directrice, enfin je pense, déclara Pansy en fixant la place vide à côté d'elle.

-Malfoy, allez la rejoindre.

Mandy était installée dans les escaliers quand Draco la rejoignit.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? interrogea le jeune homme avec un sourire.

-Toi, idiot. Je sais très bien que Fabulous veux s'assurer que je vais bien voir la directrice.

-Alors allons-y.

Le silence s'installa pour un court moment tandis que les deux verts et argents montaient jusqu'au deuxième étage.

-Mais, pourquoi cet excès de colère ? Demanda le blond au bout d'un moment.

-Je l'ignore Dray. Ça m'a énervé qu'elle m'appelle Chapeltown je suppose. Maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas mon vrai nom de famille, j'ai l'impression que...

-Mouais, je vois. Allez monte.

Le passage qui menait au bureau directorial était déjà ouvert. Les deux amis gravirent les quelques marches avant que le préfet ne frappe contre la porte. La directrice les autorisa à entrer, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre.

-Miss Cha, non Weasley et Monsieur Malfoy. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Mandy a eu un léger excès de rage pendant le cours de défense du coup je vous l'amène, déclara Draco en évitant soigneusement de regarder le portrait de Dumbledore qui dormait paisiblement.

-À quel propos ? Je parle à Mandy, pas à vous Draco, annonça la directrice en voyant le blond ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

-Le Professeur Fabulous m'a appelé Chapeltown, quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était plus mon nom de famille elle s'est énervée, moi aussi, et la situation a dérapé.

-Tu as envoyé ton livre dire bonjour au mur, je n'appelle pas ça un léger dérapage moi, ne put s'empêcher de commenter le préfet.

-J'ai peut-être légèrement exagéré mais elle n'avait pas à dire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Weasley dans la classe.

-Je vois, répondit l'animagus en fixant la jeune fille. J'avais prévu un conseil des professeurs en fin de semaine, je pense que je vais l'avancer à ce soir afin que l'incident du livre ne se reproduise pas. Vous pouvez partir, et Miss Weasley, vous êtes dispensée des cours qui vous restent pour aujourd'hui. Veillez aussi à vous fournir un nouveau manuel ou à réparer celui que vous avez détruit. Vous vous présenterez aussi ici vendredi soir pour une retenue.

-Bien madame.

-Au revoir Madame la directrice, salua Draco en refermant la porte.

Une fois en bas des escaliers, les deux amis se regardèrent avant de sourire.

-Tu l'as encore échappé belle, toi.

-Oui, mais je vais devoir me calmer un peu, Molly n'appréciera peut-être pas.

-Dis-lui que c'était involontaire. Potter le fait à chaque fois et personne ne lui dit rien, sourit l'aristocrate.

-Je ne suis pas Potter, Dray.

-Non, mais ton jumeau s'entend à merveille avec, c'est un avantage, déclara avec un clin d'œil le prince des verts et argents.

Le restant de la semaine s'était bien déroulé. Les professeurs avaient été mis au courant et plus personne n'appelait la jeune fille par son ancien nom de famille, certains enseignants qui avaient dû mal à se faire à l'idée se contentaient de l'appeler « Mandy ».

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

L'année scolaire était finalement passée très vite. Mandy et Ron s'étaient rapprochés au point que de temps en temps ils se retrouvaient dans leurs salles communes respectives. Ginny, de son côté, ne tolérait pas du tout cette nouvelle tête et le faisait très bien sentir à la jeune fille, malgré les regards noirs d'Hermione ou de son héros de petit ami. Blaise, quant à lui, commençait à envisager sérieusement la possibilité de vivre avec la Serpentarde une fois les ASPIC obtenus, mais encore faudrait-il qu'il lui demande et qu'elle accepte.

La rousse de son côté était un peu confuse, Molly lui avait envoyé plusieurs lettres lui proposant de venir habiter au Terrier pendant les grandes vacances afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Elle savait que la plupart de la famille n'y vivait plus mais les chambres restaient attribuées car les enfants Weasley venaient souvent en séjour chez leurs parents. Par ailleurs, Monsieur Chapeltown avait donné une somme d'argent conséquente aux Weasley en dédommagement, mais aussi pour qu'ils puissent réaliser quelques travaux dans leur demeure. Avoir un nouvel enfant était quelque chose qui demandait des préparations et Arthur comme Molly voulaient impérativement que la jeune fille se sente comme chez elle.

Emilie avait fini par être définitivement internée à Saint Mangouste pour cause de troubles mentaux. Elle avait littéralement pété les boulons quelques jours après le départ de sa fille et de son mari, révélant au monde entier l'horreur de l'acte qu'elle avait fait pour avoir un enfant.

Les ASPIC devaient se dérouler à la fin de la semaine, les élèves de septième et huitième années étaient tous stressés même si la plupart n'osait pas l'avouer. Les autres élèves ne préféraient pas les énerver surtout depuis qu'un élève de Serpentard avait embêté Granger en début de semaine, cette dernière lui avait donné une heure de colle, quand il avait protesté auprès de Draco, le blond lui en avait mis deux de plus.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

Les vacances venaient tout juste de commencer. Mandy venait de passer la semaine chez Blaise et comme convenu elle allait passer le week-end dans sa famille. La jeune fille avait encore un peu de mal, surtout que la petite dernière de la tribu lui avait à plusieurs reprises fait sentir qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Une fois son sac fait, l'ancienne Serpentarde descendit les escaliers pour retrouver son petit ami dans le salon.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui.

Le noir avait décidé d'accompagner Mandy chez sa famille, il ne resterait pas longtemps mais voulait montrer aux Weasley qu'il soutenait la jeune femme. Le couple arriva en transplanant dans le terrain de la famille.

-Bonjour Mandy, salua Charlie tenant un gnome dans sa main.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le gnome prit une leçon de vol et atterrit derrière la colline, sans doute près du petit lac.

-Charlie, je te présente Blaise, Blaise, voilà mon frère, Charlie.

-Je me souviens, tu étais venu au tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour escorter les dragons.

-Comment tu … demandèrent en chœur les deux roux.

-On se baladait souvent avec Théo et Draco dans la forêt pendant notre quatrième année...

-Dray dans la forêt, il est plus trouillard ? demanda en souriant la jeune fille en se souvenant très bien du blond apeuré de rentrer dans la forêt lors de leur troisième année pour les cours d'Hagrid.

-Et, vous ne vous êtes pas fait repérer ?

-Le nom de Malfoy faisait peur à l'époque, sourit le basané.

Charlie eut un sourire avant de crier en direction de la maison.

-Ron, ta sœur est arrivée.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Ron arriva dans le jardin, un sourire jusqu'en haut des oreilles. Oubliant la présence de Blaise, il serra sa jumelle dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

-Hé ! se vexa faussement le Serpentard.

-Tu l'as eu pendant huit ans, à moi d'en profiter, déclara en souriant le lion.

Mandy eut un sourire tendre avant de se lover entre les bras musclé du noir. La relation entre Ron et Blaise s'était améliorée au cours des six derniers mois. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient d'abord échangé de simple mots avant d'apprendre à se connaître vraiment. Blaise avait fini par trouver quelqu'un qui adorait autant que lui l'équipe des canons de Chudley, pour le plus grand malheur de Mandy.

-Tu veux entrer un instant ? proposa Ron au jeune homme.

-Non, je dois repartir, ma mère accueille sa future belle-famille ce soir et elle veut pas que je fasse mauvaise impression.

-Tu viens me rechercher dimanche soir ? questionna Mandy en faisant face à son compagnon.

-Bien sûr mon ange.

Le noir posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son aimée pour un doux baiser avant de rompre le contact.

-A dimanche, salua le sorcier avant de disparaître dans un POP.

La jeune fille fixa quelques secondes l'endroit où son petit ami était avant de se tourner vers ses deux frères.

-On fait quoi ?

-Il reste quelques gnomes à faire voler si tu veux.

-Ça me va... Ron ?

-Pas de souci, sourit le jeune homme en suivant son frère aîné et sa sœur.

Depuis sa fenêtre, la cadette de la famille avait suivi toute la scène. Ses parents étaient partis depuis le matin pour faire quelques courses sur le chemin de traverse, Hermione et Harry devaient arriver dans la soirée, la rousse avait donc pris la décision qu'elle ne quitterait pas sa chambre sans la présence des parents dans la maison. La jumelle de son frère l'exaspérait, elle faisait comme si c'était naturel de refaire surface au bout de dix-sept ans d'absence et même si ses frères et ses parents étaient sous le charme de cette Serpentarde, Ginny continuait de la voir comme une traîtresse. C'était une vert et argent, elle resterait toujours du côté de la Magie Noire, peu importe ce que Harry pourrait lui dire ou ce que Ron pouvait en penser.

Pendant le repas du soir, la jeune fille était installée entre Charlie et Ron.

-Vous savez quand on aura les résultats de vos ASPIC ? demanda Arthur.

-Normalement, ils devraient arriver d'ici la fin du mois, enfin, c'est ce que nous a dit le professeur Slughorn, avoua Mandy en levant le nez de son assiette.

La jeune fille pensait à Blaise, le pauvre devait être coincé entre sa mère, son beau-père et sa future belle-famille, sans pouvoir s'échapper.

-Tu penses à Blaise, murmura Ron.

-Il me manque, un peu.

-Si tu veux utiliser la cheminée pour lui parler demain, tu pourras, enfin je pense que ça ne posera pas de soucis, continua de murmurer le lion.

La jeune fille échangea un sourire avec son frère avant de se servir du dessert.

Quand il fut l'heure de se coucher, Mandy apprit qu'elle serait logée dans la chambre de Fred et George.

-C'est pas un peu risqué ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Je ne pense pas, mais à ta place, j'éviterais de toucher à leurs affaires, déclara en souriant le dragonnier.

-Merci.

-De rien, et puis c'est provisoire, la semaine prochaine nous entamons les travaux d'agrandissement, tu devrais avoir ta propre chambre à la fin du mois, déclara dans un sourire le dragonnier.

Le roux ferma la porte après avoir dit bonne nuit à sa sœur qui posa son sac dans un coin de la pièce. Elle regarda vite fait par la fenêtre avant de s'installer le plus confortablement possible dans le lit de l'un des jumeaux, restant quelques minutes à fixer le plafond.

Le lendemain matin, Ron secoua légèrement sa sœur pour la réveiller.

-Il est quelle heure, demanda la jeune fille après quelques minutes.

-Presque neuf heures.

-Encore cinq minutes ? demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

-N'y pense même pas, sinon il n'y aura plus de petit pain au menu.

Mandy sourit avant de se lever, passant sa robe de chambre par dessus son pyjama avant de suivre son double. Les jumeaux arrivèrent dans la cuisine au moment où Molly finissait de servir Ginny qui regarda Mandy froidement. Une fois Mandy installée, Charlie servit le bol de lait de la Serpentarde.

-Et pourquoi tu la sers, elle a deux mains !

La jumelle de Ron échangea un regard avec son grand frère et son jumeau avant de fixer Ginny.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu agisses ainsi avec moi ? demanda finalement Mandy, qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez du comportement froid de sa soeur cadette.

-Ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu es là tout simplement !

Cette phrase choqua Molly qui fixa Ginny comme si elle avait une corne qui venait de lui pousser sur la tête.

-Tu arrives de nulle part, tu manipules tout le monde comme tu veux, tu prends ma place... J'étais là avant toi ! C'était moi la fille Weasley, pas toi. Tu as une famille ! Va la retrouver et laisse la mienne ! s'enflamma la rouge et or.

-C'est nous sa famille Ginny ! s'exclama Molly qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa plus jeune.

-Et depuis quand ? Jusqu'à maintenant c'était rien de plus qu'une croix au fond du jardin qu'on devait fleurir une fois par an, et maintenant qu'elle refait surface, en vie, tu voudrais que je la considère comme ma sœur et fasse comme si de rien n'était. J'ai toujours su que j'étais née pour combler sa place ! Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas chercher à me jeter maintenant qu'elle est revenue ? demanda la jeune fille à ces parents.

-Mais enfin, Ginny, comment peux-tu penser que nous allons te mettre dehors ? questionna outrée Molly.

-Mandy est revenue, la fille Weasley est revenue, je ne sers plus à rien ! s'énerva la rousse.

-Ginny, je ne suis pas là pour prendre ta place, commença Mandy. Je... J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée d'être une Weasley, et après tout ce que tu viens de dire et avec le peu de ce que je connais de ta famille, je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que jamais, tes parents ne te mettront dehors parce que je suis revenue. Je ne pense pas que Molly et Arthur t'auraient appelé Ginny si tu avais vraiment été conçue dans le but de me remplacer.

La cadette regarda la Serpentarde avant de baisser les yeux. Ce que la sorcière avait dit n'était pas totalement faux. Peut-être qu'au démarrage Molly et Arthur, voulaient tellement une fille qu'ils avaient absolument tenu à avoir un septième enfant et puis une fois arrivé, l'amour avait pris le dessus et Ginny s'était imposée.

-Gin', ce qu'a dit ta sœur est vrai, nous ne te mettrons jamais dehors. Il est vrai que l'on voulait absolument une fille, mais regardez-vous. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. Comment as-tu pu croire qu'on allait te remplacer par Mandy?

-Je ne sais pas, finit par avouer honteuse la cadette.

-Peut-être qu'en prenant le temps de vous connaître, tu finiras par te faire à l'idée que vous êtes complètement différentes et que vous êtes toutes les deux des filles Weasley. Nos filles Weasley, déclara dans un sourire Arthur.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

Le mois d'août avait commencé depuis peu, Blaise et Mandy étaient invités au Terrier pour un repas de la famille Weasley. Les résultats des ASPIC avaient été reçus la semaine passée et Arthur avait décidé de fêter la réussite de ses trois enfants comme il se devait.

C'est ainsi que toute la tribu, accompagnée de leurs partenaires respectifs, était attablée autour d'une grande table en bois installée pour l'occasion dans le jardin.

-Et toi Potter, tu as tout eu ? demanda Blaise.

-Bien sûr, et du côté des Serpentards ?

-Tout le monde l'a eu, Théo a un peu râlé par rapport à sa note en divination mais annoncer le retour du Mage Noir en temps d'après guerre était un peu de mauvais goût, plaisanta le basané.

Le jeune homme avait profité de son arrivée pour s'entretenir avec Arthur Weasley au sujet de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, depuis le patriarche de la famille ne cessait de regarder Blaise comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message.

Mandy était installée à sa place, entre Charlie et Ron, Blaise lui faisait face, entouré d'Harry et Bill. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, était occupés à montrer leur nouvelle trouvaille à Ginny qui appela Mandy avec un grand sourire pour qu'elle regarde aussi.

Les rapports entre les deux sœurs, s'étaient nettement améliorés depuis la petite crise de Ginny quelques temps auparavant. Les travaux d'agrandissement du Terrier avaient profité à tout le monde, puisque le rez-de-chaussée avait gagné quelques mètres carrés, surtout une salle de bains, pour le grand plaisir de la femme de la maison et surtout une nouvelle chambre, destinée à Mandy.

Quand le dessert arriva, Blaise prit son courage à deux mains, fixant un court instant le père de Mandy avant de regarder Ron.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas te l'avoir demandé.

Lentement, le noir se leva, fit le tour de la table pour faire face à la rousse.

-Il ne va quand même pas ? demanda Ron à Fred qui n'était pas loin.

-Oh si... répondirent en cœur les jumeaux.

Le Serpentard fixa son regard chocolat dans celui océan de la jeune sorcière avant de prendre la parole.

-Princesse Bichette-de-mon-cœur, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, la femme de ma vie, de façon officielle et à long terme ?

Mandy mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sens des mots de son amant, jusqu'au moment où celui ci s'agenouilla, sortant de nulle part un écrin avec une fine bague en or blanc à l'intérieur.

-Espèce d'idiot, murmura la Serpentarde.

-Merci du compliment, déclara en souriant le métisse.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la toute première fois ?

-Qu'il ne fallait pas mettre de cravate avec toi... Oups, rigola le noir en constatant qu'il en portait justement une.

Mandy se saisit du vêtement, rapprochant le visage de son amant par ce geste avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres :

-Bien sûr que oui, je veux être ta femme.

La famille Weasley éclata de rire tandis que le couple scellait leurs lèvres d'un baiser, promesse d'un amour éternel.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

FIN.

 **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**

 _(1) Bichette = Dédicace à la bichette de bichette (personne comprend c'est pas grave LOL)_

 _(2) Choucrounoux = Dédicace à Nano' et Mandy_

 _(3) Nanola Archimède, « Ana » = Pour trois auteurs de fic que vous aurez peut être reconnus._

 _(4) Mutti = Maman en allemand._

 _ **~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~**_

 _ **Note de fin :**_

 _ **Cette OS a était surnommer l'OS maudite par mes soins car j'ai épuiser 5 bêta avant d'avoir la correction complètes, donc un grand merci à**_ _ **MarionMTH et Nanola pour avoir corriger cette OS.**_

 _ **Ensuite Mandy est un perso qui au démarrage me tenait a cœur, pourquoi au démarrage ? Parce que j'ai mis une grande partis de moi dans cette rouquine. Le soucis c'est que je l'ai écrit trop vite et que la correction a prit trop longtemps, résultats, j'ai finit (comme souvent) par me lasser de cette petite Serpentarde.**_

 _ **Mais ne vous en faites pas je l'aime quand même, se n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai mis en couple avec Blaise.**_

 _ **Je vous dis a très vite j'espère et j'espère que vous avez aimez cette histoire.**_

 _ **Jenny-chana**_


End file.
